Diary of John Cena
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: Story is currently on Hiatus, and will resume once inspiration comes back for it. Thank you for the people who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed so far. I will make the effort to resume this story in the future,
1. July 6

Diary of John Cena

Summary: In the year 2095, people with eye colours other than brown are rare, and considered to be the mark of the Devil. Which is why every known person in the entirety of the Russian Federation started being whisked away and sent to death camps. It's been 7 years since, and some still roam the streets of the country watching over their shoulders. One of them is John Cena. He thought he was safe, until he was spotted out in public and a target was placed above his head. Read along to read the letters John wrote to his friend 'Noodles' in hopes of ever seeing him again.

Warning: M for all chapters for either SLASH, mention of it, or foul language.

Pairing(s): Centon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

A/N: Yes, this story was inspired by the Diary of Anne Frank, a book I recently started reading, but it won't be similar to it. I will be updating whenever John makes a journal entry which might be every day, every hour, every other day, maybe weeks/months. Also, since this story takes place in Russia, expect to see some Russian words here and there, mainly places and such, but I will post their translations at the end if you can't figure out from context clues.

Chapter 1

* * *

July 6, 2095

Dear Noodles,

It's been 72 days since you were taken. And every day it gets harder and harder to stop thinking about you. I long to see you. And I hope I will, sometime. Soon.

Yesterday has definitely been the scariest day yet. I was out at the Bloshinii Rynok, shopping for some food, when I moved my eye too fast, and my left contact couldn't follow quick enough. I was staring at the Myasnika when it happened, and he yelled about me being the Syn Diavola. Of course I knew what he meant, but I didn't know what was happening until I looked at the mirror behind him, and saw my eyes. One was brown, and the other was brown _and _blue, and the brown was quickly over lapping the brown.

The authorities showed up quickly, the politsiya showed up quickly to see what all the fuss was about. The butcher said he thought he saw me with a blue eye.

When the politsiya had left, I let out a breath, and purchased my meat.

Quickly, I went home, and told Mama and Papa. They shared a scared look, and told me to go to my room.

I followed orders, and shut the door. But I didn't lay down, I stood by the door, ear pressed to the gap, and tried to understand them. They had both started speaking rapid Russian, and I was only able to catch some things like, opasnaya and nepredskazuyemaya.

I was able to conclude that Mama and Papa had decided to move, I could tell by all their moving around, and I could hear things being put into boxes.

I heard the noises all throughout the night, but I kept myself awake so they could tell me the news. But they never came to my room. Not once, at all.

Some time around two or three utrom, I finally gave up and closed my eyes. Nightmares washed over me, and I couldn't really sleep, but every time I would wake up, I'd force myself to go back to sleep. I only had one day until shkola, and I definitely didn't want to make a bad impression with bags under my eyes. I wanted to make the impression that I had barely noticed we had a break from shkola, and had been studying every day. And that isn't necessarily a lie. I have been studying, but not nearly as much as Iosif or Dzhoshua. Papa has been nagging me to be more like them. Not a meal goes by that he doesn't brag about Iosif getting the vysokiye otsenki in his year, or Iosif _and _Dzhoshua being pochetnyye studenty.

I don't think Papa knows how much harder shkola has gotten since he attended it. It's been about four decades since he was in my year. I'm starting the second half of Eleventh grade at Russkaya shkola Federatsii dlya talantlivogo tomorrow. I heard it's supposed to be the hardest half of any year. We're supposed to take the Russkaya Federatsiya akademicheskikh ekzamenakh sposobnosti in this half.

They're supposed to be the hardest tests ever. I hope I do well in them. Wish me luck, Noodles.

V vsey moyey lyubvi,

Dzhon

* * *

Russkaya Federatsiya akademicheskikh ekzamenakh sposobnosti

Russian Federation academic aptitude exams

Russkaya shkola Federatsii dlya talantlivogo

Russian Federation school for the talented

Iosif

Joseph

Dzhoshua

Joshua

Dzhon

John

Politsiya

Police

Bloshinii Rinok

Open Air Market - Flee Market

Opasnaya

Dangerous

nepredskazuyemaya

Unpredictable

Syn DiavolaSon of the Devil

Utrom

Morning

Shkola

School

vysokiye otsenki

High scores

Pochetnyye studenty.

Honor Students

V vsey moyey lyubvi

In all my love.

A/N: I hope you guys like this so far. As for updates, it really just depends on when John writes in his diary, and the lengths will vary depending on how he feels.

And don't worry, there will be some Centon, but it wont be until later chapters. Noodles isn't Randy, they don't know each other yet.


	2. July 13

**A/N: to make this chapter a bit easier to understand, any words in _italics_ are words John wrote in Russian. Maybe I'll start doing this from now on, hoping it'll help you readers understand better.**

**Also, if you are on Twitter, and are looking for someone to follow, iAm now on Twitter SaluteMeImLuis. I will be posting Tweets on the status of my stories if any of you are interested.**

**Thank you BlueStar711 and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy(big fan of yours by the way :3) for taking the time to review Chapter 1. And Vindictive, I am actually learning Russian, and since I don't have many Russian people to talk to, I am finding ways of incorporating it into every day life. IE in my writing. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

July 13, 2095

Dear Noodles,

Sorry I haven't written to you for a bit. I've just been too worked up with school work. It's only been a week into the second half, and already I have 3 tests. One of which is tomorrow. I shouldn't really be writing anyway, but I feel like I owe it to you. Tatiana Olegovna has already assigned a _science_ exam, Viktoria Aleksandrovna has assigned a _physical education_ exam, not sure how, and we've got the first practice exam for the _FRAAE_ exams.

I'm not sure how teachers expect us to survive this school year. Anyways, school's almost over for the year, so it's only right that we take the exams now.

Here I am, wishing it was like the American schools. I would like to be out and about during the summers instead of being stuck in school. A lot of places are closed during the winter. But it's what they've started doing to attract more tourists. Keeping the "_young and disrespectful_" out of sight during traveler's season.

Today I met someone new in school today. _Alexander Romanov_, he's an exchange from southern Russia. You would've loved him, he's just like you. A _prankster_, a _comedian,_ and best of all, he's _down to earth._

But his past isn't the happiest. I don't know why, but every time we ask him about his life before coming to our school, his eyes water, and he tries to change the subject. It's gotten him teased about amongst the older _Final Yearers_. But I don't see why, grown men can cry, and should cry. It makes no sense to me, but then again, nothing the _Final Yearers _do make sense to me. There are some cool ones this year, they're not all bullies.

Remember _Damian_? Yeah, he turned into one of them. He's a jerk now, and he's really rude. He wont say hi to me in public, but yesterday he had the nerve to send me a _Hologram_.

I guess the _Holograms _are new to you if they haven't shown you them wherever you're being kept. They come in small boxes with different designs, mine is a light brown trinket box with a small switch on the back, and they can send visual voice messages to another _Holobox_. If you know the number of course.

Maybe some day you can have one, and we can send _Holograms_ to each other.

This _science _stuff is killing me. How am I supposed to know any of this? It's not like I'm Joseph or Joshua.

About that. Yesterday was the first time Father told one of us to be like the other. It wasn't me on the bad end this time. Technically it was, but it didn't feel like me. For once, it seemed like Father praised my _pick pocketing _skills. Joseph got caught trying to steal some new cologne from the _Mall_ on Saturday.

Well, I guess I should go now. _Mother_ is calling me. It seems pretty urgent. Bye, Noodles.

_All My Love,_

_John_

* * *

**What do you think John's mom is going to tell him?**

**Also, remember to follow me on Twitter SaluteMeImLuis for updates on stories. As always, thank you for reading. Please review with any suggestions.  
**


	3. July 15

**Mini chapter here.**

* * *

July 15, 2095

Noodles,

Sorry I written to you in the past two days, it's just that I've been busy. It's not schoolwork or anything, god forbid that. Nope, I'm _packing_. Yes, I said _packing_.

Remember in my last entry I had said that mom had called me? Well apparently, it's not safe enough for us anymore because Dad heard at his job that the _Police_ were going to start doing random searches at houses at midnight. And it's too risky for them to see me and Mom because we don't wear contacts that late at night.

So now we're packing. I'm taking a break right now, but I have to get back to _packing_ soon.

It's sort of a _bittersweet _feeling. I know I've said about a _billion and ten_ times that I wanted to leave Russia, but I didn't want to leave it this way. Not because of who I am, and something I can't change.

She tells me stories about the places we're going to. We're spending a week in Estonia, then traveling for a day or so to Finland, and then finally we're settling down in Belarus.

Mom says there's going to be a family of two coming along with us. Just like us, it's a mother and a son. Her name I forget, but his name is _Randy._ And from what I've heard, he comes from money.

It must be nice to come from a financially gifted family, not having to wonder where your next meal will come from, or having to have a plan to steal something from the _market._

Yeah, that would be the life.

The only real reason I am not completely mad at this, is because I don't have to go to school anymore. Woohoo.

_John_

* * *

**As always, if you like, review :) also, don't forget to follow me on Twitter SaluteMeImLuis**


	4. August 6

August 6

Noodles,

Sorry I haven't written to you in forever. Life's been very busy. We've been on the road for almost a month now. I'm not sure, but I doubt we'll be making it to Estonia anytime soon. A trip that wasn't supposed to take us this long is taking forever.

Randy and his mother are here with us now. He's a very mysterious character. He tries his best to put on a happy front, but I see right through it. Underneath all that fake happiness is a jaded personality. Despite being 'happy' all the time, he's always got his guard up, as if he's afraid we'll abandon him at any moment.

He scares me at times. Last night, when we stopped for a rest stop at a secluded gas station I caught him talking to a rabbit. It looked like he'd been feeding it for a while. I thought it was a nice sight. Such a jaded person being so caring and nice to such a beautiful creature of such.

That was, until I said something about it. I can't remember exactly, but I said something about that being a rare sight. And then just like that, he looked up at me, grabbed the rabbit by it's neck, and snapped it. The rabbit fell lifeless to the ground, and I turned my back to him in horror and disgust.

I haven't talked to him since last night, and he just stares at me. He stares when he thinks I'm not looking, but I can feel him every time. In fact, I feel him staring at me right now.

It's early morning, so I don't even know why he's up. He's usually a heavy sleeper, and stays asleep for most of the day. He only wakes up at night.

His mother is a different story. She's _genuinely _nice and happy. I wonder how he's related to her. Her name's Elaine. Elaine Orton.

I'm a bit confused by Randall actually. I don't know why, but every time he's nearer than a couple of footsteps away, I feel different. Strangely, I feel happy. It might be just the fact that he's the only one near my age. And sometimes I'm convinced we're good friends. Yeah, we've talked quite a bit since he joined along with us three weeks ago.

But he always does something to ruin everything. Like the bunny incident. I had a horrid nightmare because of that last night. I dreamt I was the bunny, but he had hushed me right before he snapped him neck.

Mother is stirring in her sleep, I think she's about to wake up.

Noodles, I'll write later, Mom will have a fit if she wakes up and I'm not studying. It seems silly actually. We all know we'll never be allowed to do anything in the world, so why study for it?

_All my love,_

_John_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to say, but as of now this story is being put on hold, and will resume when I see fit. It's very hard to write a story like this, based off of Diary Entries, and I will try to come back and finish this story up a bit. When I do, it will most likely be entirely different, as I plan on redoing most of the entries. Updating Will Begin Again when it is time. **

**That sounded a bit dramatic didn't it?**


End file.
